


A heart Elsewhere

by Neve83



Series: The A(d)vengers Calendar [19]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bruce Banner Feels, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-four drabbles, one for every windows of the Advent Calendar: twenty-four little stories to read under the Christmas' Tree.<br/>English is not my mother language, so, sorry for my eventual (many) mistakes.</p><p>Bruce Banner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A heart Elsewhere

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The A(d)vengers Calendar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/579365) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides). 



_File #19: Bruce Banner  
_

Love is cruel, because is a proceedings of unforgettable rituals.  
It hurts, because it clings to your skin and stings when it’s enough anymore.  
  
 _Do you remember Christmas time at Culver?  
Do you remember, Betty?_

With the campus smothered with snow and a little scrubby tree near the lab door.

“Are you two always at work? Even on Christmas?”

And she would wink at you, because you could make love everywhere: amongst test animals and phials, in a messy kitchen or on the bed you pictured to share forever.

Betty.

The memory melts like snow under the sun, under the careless Calcutta’s sky.  
A misery for another misery without tears, or births to be celebrated.


End file.
